


Antikythera

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Four Times Jacob Glaser said "It was a robot head" and One Time he Didn't Need To. [5]
Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antikythera

Jacob watched the sky unfurling above him, through the windshield of the army Jeep. He tried to keep his eyes on the sky, faultlessly blue and somehow innocent in its unmarred beauty. He wondered how long it would stay that way, and whether they would get to the Antikythera Mechanism in time to save the world.

Around him, in the Jeep, were a few soldiers, one of whom was driving, while the others were stationed in the back. Directly behind Jacob was Dr Lees, a female scientist that had been trying to get to the bottom of the whole Stonehenge enigma, along with a dedicated team of crack scientists. Out of all of her team, Jacob supposed that she would be the one most likely to believe him and be on his side. None of the other scientists seemed quite so forgiving nor as open-minded as she.

At first, however, Dr Lees had been like the others, not believing him when he’d stated that Stonehenge was the key to a terraforming device beneath the Earth’s surface. That device had been left there by an ancient race that pre-dated humanity. Purely by accident beneath the surface of a Maine archaeological site, it had been kick-started into a cataclysmic countdown with only one result - the end of the world as they knew it. Humanity would be no more, leaving the world wide open to start afresh. Various sites across the globe had already been wiped out - among them Java, parts of Mexico and Egypt.

He kept his eyes trained upon the sky, as one of the soldiers leant forward to speak into Jacob’s ear.

“I still think that was an alien on the moon, just so you know,” he said, producing laughs from everyone except Dr Lees.

Jacob took small comfort from that, yet still he said - “It was a robot head” - automatically. He had the sudden, uncharitable thought that if they couldn’t get to the Antikythera Mechanism in time, then he hoped that the soldier behind him would be the first to die. Jacob kept his eyes on the sky, drinking his fill of the cloudless expanse above him. He wondered how long he had left to watch that sky, before the world ended.


End file.
